


The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

by metaphoricallylivin (orphan_account)



Series: Hartley and Mark Smut [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Piano Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Hartley break into Hartley's parent's house to have piano sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

It had been Hartley's idea. Break into his parent's mansion, have sex on their piano, not clean up after themselves. Easy and Mark was into it. The most public sex he'd had was that one time his ex had fingered him under the table, any further and he'd usually mumble something about moving it to the bedroom or stopping. This was a different level.

***

By the time they'd broken in and made it to the great room of the Rathaway house Hartley had a smirk on. He put his hand on the small of Mark's back and kissed the side of his neck.

"I have a plan." Hartley said. Mark rolled his eyes.  
"Want me to give you a blowjob first?" Mark asked. Hartley made a low noise.  
"You're ruining my plan." Hartley whined.  
"Are you objecting?" Mark asked.  
"No, but I had a plan." Hartley drew out the word plan.  
"Do you still want…" Mark started.  
"Yes." Hartley said.  
"Okay then sit down on the bench, spread your legs a little, I'm gonna kneel between them." Hartley did as asked, shoving his pants down to his knees.

Mark moved to kneel between Hartley's thighs before running the tip of his tongue over the shaft. After a minute of that he moved to suck on the head. Hartley made a small noise as Mark left light touches further down his shaft. He hummed before swirling his tongue. It didn't take long of that for Hartley to be coming. Mark swallowed what he could and wiped the rest off with the back of his hand.

"So you're plan?" Mark asked.  
"Shhh I need a minute that was really good." Hartley said. Mark rested his head on Hartley's thigh.  
"Okay. Okay. I'm ready." Hartley said dragging his boxer briefs up, leaving his pants behind. "I want you up sitting on the piano. I'm gonna eat you out."

Mark did as he was told sitting up on the piano, spreading his legs a little.

"You're wearing the boxers Shawna bought you?" Hartley asked.  
"Shut up." Mark mumbled.  
"Make me." Hartley said before moving the boxers down to Mark's knees.  
"This okay?" Hartley asked nodding vaguely towards Mark.  
"Yes." Mark mumbled.

Hartley started slow kissing the inside of Mark's thighs, then moving to kiss Mark's folds. It was nice and slow and Mark would've enjoyed it more if they'd been on a nice soft, warm bed instead of the cold wood of the piano. It was still nice. He then moved to spread Mark's legs a little wider. He started by slowly kissing everywhere but Mark's clit.

"You're evil." Mark mumbled breathlessly, teasing wasn't fair.  
"Hey at least I'm not using the gloves to make the bed vibrate." Hartley said.

Soon after that Hartley gave up teasing and sucked down on Mark's clit a little before doing the trick Len had taught him. Do the alphabet on your boyfriend with your tongue, watch to see what letters get the best reactions and repeat. Mark made soft noises and sometimes tugged on Hartley's hair. Hartley moved to softly suck on Mark's clit. Mark made a soft oh sound before coming. His breath was coming out in hard puffs.

"If that's the start of your plan what's the rest of it?" Mark asked.  
"I'm gonna fuck you on top of the piano." Hartley said.  
"Hmm sounds nice. Can you get it up now?" Mark asked. Hartley responded with an indignant noise.  
"Just checking, you asshole." Mark said.  
"Okay lie down on your back." Hartley said.  
"I'm guessing we're doing it missionary?" Mark asked.  
"Yes." Hartley said.  
"Okay." Mark sat back and waited.

Hartley started by taking off Mark's boxers fully instead of just leaving them pushed down to his knees. He then moved to help wrap one of Mark's legs around his hip.

"Is this okay? I mean… penetrative sex. Like this. Are you okay with me and you like this?" Hartley asked.  
"Dude you can say 'Are you okay with me putting my dick in your vag?', you're like 29." Mark said.  
"Fine, Mark are you okay with me putting my dick into your vag on a grand piano?" Hartley asked.  
"Damn thought you'd never ask." Mark asked. "Wait, condom?"  
"You're on the pill, right? And we're both good on STIs so that won't be a problem. Are you okay with this? I wanna make a mess." Hartley asked.  
"Yeah I'm on the pill, I'm just not used to… sex like this without a condom. But yeah this is cool." Mark said.  
"Okay. Okay." Hartley said before starting by inserting a finger into Mark and moving it around in a small circular motion. After a little under a minute of that he added another and moved them apart, letting the slightly wet feeling coat his fingers.

After a minute of that he replaced his fingers with his cock. Mark felt nice and warm and wet around Hartley. Mark made a small noise before wiggled his hips a little.

"Move." Mark said adding a quiet please as an afterthought.  
"Okay." Hartley said before thrusting a little and waiting for Mark's response.  
"Good. Continue with that." Mark said.

After a few thrusts Hartley moved to play with the edge of Mark's shirt.

"Don't." Mark said.  
"Why?" Hartley asked.  
"Because I don't want you to see me shirtless. So stop. Please." Mark said.

Hartley came with a garbled noise after a few more long thrusts in and out of Mark.

"Are you… off?" Hartley asked.  
"Close." Mark mumbled.  
"Okay." Hartley slipped out before putting two fingers in Mark and rubbing his thumb against Mark's clit. After crooking his fingers and rubbing Mark's clit at once Mark came tightening up around Hartley's fingers.

Mark's breath was coming out in hard puffs of air.

"Was that good?" Hartley asked taking the finger out and licking it clean.  
"Yeah. Very good." Mark said moving his hands above his head.  
"Can you sit here for a minute, to make a bit of a mess?" Hartley asked.  
"Sure why not?" Mark said before laying back down.

After a few minutes of letting Hartley's come drip out, Mark moved to head to a bathroom.

"Um where's the bathroom?" Mark asked.  
"Around the corner to the right. I'll go after you." Hartley said.  
"Okay." Mark said.

Mark sat there and sighed for a minute before grabbing the toilet paper and cleaning himself up.

"Your parents have a nice bathroom." Mark said.  
"Yeah." Hartley said. Mark turned to the piano, Hartley had spread the come around the top of the piano.

***

By the time they got home Mark was exhausted and headed to his room in the Rogue's cave and curled up, soon falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SUPRISE PUSSY!!! Yeah Mark Mardon is a trans guy. Deal with it.


End file.
